BUENOS DÍAS (18)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Cada mañana a su lado era especial, aunque debía admitir que existían mañanas más divertidas que otras. Dedicado a PaolaRangel439


_Esta historia tiene contenido adulto. Se aconseja discreción._

* * *

Marinette nunca pensó que dormir acompañada fuese un problema, de hecho, le resultaba bastante agradable. Le gustaba despertar con el peso del brazo masculino sobre su cintura, sentir cómo el cabello del chico le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca y ser consciente de la cálida respiración acompansada en su espalda.

Pero más le gustaba estar en la cama y apreciar una ligera, pero bien conocida presión en su espalda baja mientras las manos masculinas recorrían su cuerpo y sentir pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja. Justo como en ese momento con el que le estaban dando los buenos días.

Luka había metido su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su menudo cuerpo, abrazándola de tal manera que su mano pudiese acariciar la curbatura baja de sus senos, al tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas e intentaba acercarse más a ella.

Todo esto bajo el vaivén de las olas, que a Marinette le resultaban de algún modo, eróticas. O al menos lo eran desde la vez que decidió montar a su pareja y que el movimiento de su encuentro fuera dictado por la tormenta que esa noche caía en París.

-¿Por eso querías que durmiera desnuda? -preguntó con picardía antes de que un jadeo escapara de sus labios.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es mejor para tu piel que duermas así, cariño -Luka mordió ligeramente la oreja de la chica, antes de removerse detrás de ella en busca de un mayor contacto. El de ojos azules no la había tocado aún en el centro de su anatomía, pero ella sabía que ya estaba mojada; después de todo podía sentir cómo sus fluidos empezaban a resbalar entre sus muslos.

-¿No podías esperar a llegar a casa? -preguntó como si eso de verdad fuera un impedimento.

-Bueno, este sigue siendo mi camarote. Además, ya escuchaste a tus padres anoche, quieren nietos pronto -Marinette sintió cómo su pierna era levantada y cómo una caricia larga que no era provocada por las manos de Luka la volvían más ansiosa.

Cuando era más joven no pensó que disfrutaría tanto de esos encuentros, de hecho, se sintió algo abrumada la primera vez que hablaron sobre el momento correcto para llevar su relación a una con mayor contacto físico. No podía negar su curiosidad sobre el tema, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para ella, era un acto sucio y poco satisfactorio. O al menos era la idea que tenía dados los vídeos que encontró en Internet y por los comentarios que Alya había hecho sobre lo raro y algo incómodo que el acto resultaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? El suficiente para que los dos dieran una pausa a su sueño profesional a favor de celebrar su luna de miel.

La mujer no se había dado cuenta, pero sus manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas de la cama dado el deseo mal contenido que la invadía. Esto hasta que Luka tomó su mano derecha para besar sus nudillos para después dirigirla a su entrepierna.

-Luka -llamó, preguntándose cuánto más tardaría en complacerla.

-Vamos, Nette -pidió en un susurro, sin necesidad de decir nada más. Después de todo, la azabache sabía lo mucho que el músico disfrutaba al verla complaciéndose.

Asi, empezó a acariciar el pequeño botón que ya se encontraba hinchado, notando al instante que estaba bastante mojada. El contacto fue sutil, apenas lo suficiente como para contar como caricia, pero provocando un largo suspiro en la fémina.

Escuchó al varón gruñir cerca de su oreja, apenas tuvo que moverse para notar que Luka se estiraba para ver mejor cómo se estimulaba. Aquello la incetivo a acariciarse un poco más; sus piernas se removieron sin poder evitarlo y otro gemido escapo de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la intromisión en su cuerpo, el miembro del varón se resbaló lentamente dentro de ella, que buscó arquear más su espalda para facilitar la acción de Luka.

Desde que se conocieron, Marinette supo que él era terrible con las palabras, sin embargo, era capaz de desnudar el alma de cualquiera con su guitarra. Tuvo que pasar más tiempo para que la mujer se enterara que no era la unica forma de Luka para comunicarse. Pues, básicamente, cualquier expresión que él hiciera con su cuerpo era un grito de sus sentimientos. Como el día que patinaron por primera vez juntos o ahora que le demostraba su amor mientras la penetraba sin prisa; buscando alargar el deleite de Marinette lo más que pudiera.

-Luka... -A menos claro, que ella deseara otra cosa.

La petición de la azabache hizo que las embestidas subieran de intensidad; el agarre en la pierna de la chica se hizo más firme, como si fuera una especie de ancla para el varón. Por su parte, ella movía ligeramente su cadera al tiempo que se acariciaba como se lo había pedido el contrario mientras que con su otra mano intentaba amortiguar sus gemidos; al igual que Luka, que mantenía la quijada firmemente cerrada para mantener sus gruñidos a raya.

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que Luka se derramara dentro de ella, la sensación recorrió su cuerpo como un huracán, moviendo el piso debajo de ellos y provocando que su interior estrujara el miembro del varón involuntariamente, siguiento el errático ritmo de su corazón.

-Buenos días -saludó entre los besos que repartía cariñosamente en el cuello de la fémina.

-Buenos días -repitió la azabache, que se aferró a los brazos contrarios mientras se preguntaba si la hora le permitía dormir un poco más.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Como siempre que estoy contigo.

-Una fortuna que ahora seas la señora Couffaine. ¿No?

-Eso mismo digo, señor Dupain.

-¿Lista para regresar al trabajo?

-¡Sí! Ya casi es la semana de la moda.

-Estoy seguro que vas a arrasar con ella.

-Igual que tu con tu nuevo disco.

Marinette se giró lo suficiente para besar a su esposo que siguió la acción al momento. Sin duda, unir su vida a la de ese hombre había sido la mejor decisión de todas.

* * *

 _Esta historia esta dedicada a PaolaRangel439_

 _No sé que tan mal ha quedado, pero te prometo que he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, mi mayor esfuerzo no da lugar a más de mil palabras jajaja._

 _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar._


End file.
